


In the Beginning (#121 Foreplay)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it began</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning (#121 Foreplay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Na początek (#121 Gra Wstępna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500152) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



  
“What do you want?” Charlie’s voice was light and teasing but Ian felt his body jerk craving something he’d tried so hard to forget.

 _‘No!’_ Ian’s mind screamed.

 “What do you want?” Charlie's voice was suddenly rich and strong.

 Ian closed his eyes trying to keep control.

 “Oh, Ian.” Charlie whispered. The back of Charlie’s hand stroked his cheek.

 _‘Please don’t say kneel, because I will.’_

 “Why don’t you sit down?”

 Ian sat shamefully fast, eyes on the floor as taught long ago.

 “Look at me.”

 Ian looked.

 “So much time wasted on foreplay. Don’t worry. I’ll make things right.”


End file.
